Sing for me
by kira-chan-666
Summary: et bien une fois de plus Yuki a jeter notre pauvre Shu dehors, de plus il ont un album à finir...Hiro à la rescousse? (fic co écrite avec Mouffon) ONE SHOT (c'est bien la première fois)


**SING FOR ME **

Une journée de printemps, le soleil caressait doucement de ses rayons les cerisier qui commençaient à fleurir. A la NG production c'était l'effervescence...Dans la salle d'enregistrement, Sakano s'était à nouveau transformé en tornade vivante...Une fois de plus Shuichi était dans une phase où il n'arrivait pas à écrire une ligne...Il faut avouer que Yuki ne l'aidait pas vraiment en ce moment, il était pire qu'un iceberg... Déjà que d'habitude il l'était... Mais là c'était encore pire... Il soupira une fois de plus, les yeux rivés depuis plus de deux heures sur une feuille blanche...

Hiro avala encore un mikado et constata qu'il venait encore de finir une boite et soupira ...A cette allure il allait ressembler à une baudruche...Chaque fois que Shuichi se tapait une déprime il prenait du poids...Réflexe d'avoir grandit avec lui et passé tant de nuit à sécher ses larmes....

Il laissa son regard glissé sur la mince silhouette de son équipier et se mit la tête entre les bras attendant encore un miracle, de la part du jeune chanteur....C'était tellement habituel chez lui, qu'il ne se posait plus la question...La petite idole de leur lycée...Du collège aussi... Il était né pour ça....

Finalement, il se dit qu'il perdait son temps à rester là...Il se leva...

-Je m'en vais....Quand le génie aura sortit quelque chose appelez moi ...Je serais à mon appart....

Le jeune homme releva la tête et vit la silhouette de son ami disparaître derrière la porte, lorsqu'un 357 magnum apparut comme par magie sous son nez...Il soupira une nouvelle fois...

-Hai Hai... K san... concentration...

Il n'arrivait vraiment à rien...La journée se passa lentement...Ponctuée de quelque éclat et évanouissement de Sakano, un départ houleux de Fujisawa et quelques menaces du manager armés jusqu'aux dents...Ce fut avec lassitude qu'il rentra... Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement de Yuki, il constata avec tristesse que l'écrivain n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce de son ordinateur et au vu des preuves, de toute la journée...

-Yuki !!!!

Comme d'habitude, il se précipita à grand pas dans le bureau du blond...Ce dernier l'accueillit avec sa froideur habituelle...

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Je suis occupé...Alors garde tes distances !

Le blond le rabroua sèchement et claqua la porte de son bureau....

Il espérait un peu de réconfort auprès de son Koi mais apparrement...Il se laissa glisser le long du mur en soupirant...

-Doshte Yuki...Tu es si froid...

Il remonta ses jambes au niveau de son torse et posa sa tête dessus...

-Je suis désolé...Mais je vais être très occupé....Je dois rendre ce livre pour la fin du mois...Je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps à t'accorder...

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux rose bonbon...

-Je vais aussi devoir m'absenter un moment pour faire des recherches....De plus je crois savoir que tu es sensé écrire les chansons de ton prochain album....Et que ça n'avance pas vite...

-Oui je sais... Mais tu ne m'accordes plus de temps... Tu es pire qu'un iceberg... Et cela ne date pas d'hier... Et plus le temps avance et plus tu es glacial.... Pourquoi ?! Je veux savoir... J'ai le droit de savoir si il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ou qui t'ennuis...

Le chanteur se releva et fixa son compagnon...

-Tu me fatigues avec tes questions...Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça quand tu piques ta crise...Ca m'agace et m'énerve.... Je voudrais que tu grandisses un peu et que tu arrêtes de me demander toujours pourquoi si ...Pourquoi ça.... Tu n'es pas le centre du monde Shu-chan.

Yuki leva les yeux au ciel...

-Je suis fatigué...Shuichi...Je crois qu'il serait bon que l'on se sépare pendant quelques temps....

Le jeune aux cheveux rose se figea... Il leva sa main tremblante vers le visage de son aîné...

-Yuki...Pourquoi... ? Dis-le moi... ?!

-Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas de réponse à te fournir...Je ...J'ai seulement envie d'être seul... Je partirai demain...J'aimerai que toi-aussi tu es fait tes valises....

Sur ce, l'écrivain retourna s'enfermer dans son bureau....

Il retomba à genoux, assommé par les mots de son amant...Il se releva difficilement, se dirigea à grand pas et récupéra quelques affaires, il ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler... Il ferma le sac...

-**YUKI NO BAKA** !!!!!

La porte de l'appartement se claqua violemment et Shuichi s'engouffra dans la nuit sombre, le cœur une fois de plus arracher par l'écrivain... Il courrait ne voulant pas s'arrêter tant qu'il n'aurait pas mit une bonne distance entre lui et cet appartement...

Lorsqu'il fut essoufflé, il commença à marche sans but...Il s'arrêta dans une petite gargotte et au bout de deux heures, il sortit de l'établissement... Il marchait avec peine...Ses larmes remontèrent une fois de plus...

Ses pas l'avaient conduit jusqu'à un bâtiment qu'il connaissait bien...Il soupira... Mais il avait besoin de le voir, de lui parler de ce qui lui arrivait... Il avait besoin de son ami... Il sonna à l'interphone, il se retint de justesse... Sa tête tournait... Il n'aurait peut être pas du boire autant... Après tout... Cela ne résout rien... Il attendit que son ami lui ouvre....

Une tête châtain en bataille ouvrit la porte...

-Yo ? Shu-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cet heure ?...T'as vu ta tête ?...T'as prévenu Yuki ?

-Je...Hiro !!!

Le jeune chanteur se jeta littéralement dans les bras de son ami... Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de pleurer...

-Il ... veut.... Il.... Il...Il veut qu'on se sépare...

-Mmm...Yuki veut que vous vous sépariez au moins une fois par jour....Tu devrais pas t'en faire pour si peu... Vous passez votre temps à vous disputer...Vous êtes pire que des gosses....

Il le prit doucement dans ses bras et l'entraîna vers le lit ou il l'assit...

-Allez sèche tes larmes....

-Je sais qu'il ... le dit au moins... une fois par... jour... mais vu ces derniers... temps.... Je...je ....crois qu'il était...sérieux...

Il repartit de plus belle...Enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'Hiro...

Le jeune homme tapota doucement dans le dos du « saule pleureur »qu'il tenait dans ses bras...

-Calme-toi...

Il l'allongea contre lui et les recouvrit de sa couverture...

Et une nuit de plus à sécher les larmes de son ami... Il laissa échapper un soupir...Déjà qu'en règle général il pleurait souvent mais depuis qu'il était avec Yuki ça tenait du cauchemar.... Surtout avec l'agression qu'il avait subit...Il avait des envies de meurtre à l'égard de l'écrivain et celui-ci ne remontait pas vraiment dans son estime...Surtout au su des paroles qu'il prononçait sur Shuichi et dont il avait eu vent....Dire de Shuichi qu'il était nul au lit...Ce n'était vraiment pas faire preuve de respect pour lui...C'était même carrément cruel....

Il se laissa faire, il se sentait fatigué...Il en avait assez... Plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'impression d'être un boulet pour Yuki et que ce dernier se lassait de lui...Il en avait assez...

La chaleur de la couverture et le corps de son ami le faisaient sombrer dans une douce torpeur...Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Hiro a toujours été près de lui lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien, il avait toujours les mots qui lui réchauffait le cœur... Si seulement ce crétin de d'écrivain pouvait prendre exemple sur son ami....Il soupira à cette idée, mais aussi du bien être qui s'installait...

Hiro caressa nonchalamment le dos de son ami d'enfance...Ca faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé le même lit...Avant c'était presque tous les week-end... Ils restaient enfermés juste tout les deux et écrivait musique et parole durant deux jours entiers, ils partageaient le même lit.....Le même bain...enfin tout quoi....

Et maintenant Yuki était entre eux...Yuki lui avait volé Shuichi... Il s'était fait une raison petit à petit mais de le voir si malheureux, ça le mettait en rogne...Il avait laissé Shuichi à Yuki parce qu'il pensait qu'il l'aimerait en retour...Pas pour qu'il le détruise à petit feu.....

A demi-conscient, il se colla un peu plus contre lui, sa tête venant se cacher le long du cou du guitariste...Il sentait bon... Sa peau était chaude et douce... Il se laissa bercer par la respiration calme et régulière de son ami, sombrant dans un profond sommeil...

Hiro soupira Shuichi avait toujours été comme ça, il faisait les choses au feeling et ne se rendait pas toujours compte de la difficulté dans laquelle il plaçait les gens....C'est comme à chaque fois qu'il lui avait demandé de l'embrasser...Il ne se rendait jamais compte combien c'était dur pour lui de lui répondre oui et après de faire celui qui n'éprouvait rien...

Il resserra son étreinte et enfouit ses mains dans les longues mèches rose bonbon....

-Shuichi...murmura-t-il doucement avant de s'endormir à son tour enivré par la chaleur de son ami.

Au petit matin, il ouvrit difficilement un œil et se retrouva à quelques millimètres du visage de son meilleur ami...Il prit une jolie teinte rouge au niveau des joues... Il se recula un peu et soupira longuement...Il tourna la tête et pu voir qu'il était à peine six heures...Il ne pouvait bouger, mais étrangement cela ne le dérangeait pas... La chaleur du corps d'Hiro était douce et apaisante... Il déposa un petit baiser sur le front du guitariste et ferma les yeux afin de retourner dans les bras de Morphée...Il murmura...

-Arigato Hiro...

Le jeune homme marmonna vaguement quelque chose en réponse et attrapa le jeune garçon aux cheveux rose par la taille et se nicha contre lui...Son visage enfouit dans son cou, son torse collé contre le dos de l'adolescent au parfum de sucre....

-Dors et tais-toi...C'est dimanche, on bosse pas....

Il rouvrit les yeux surpris... D'une parce qu'il avait perdu la notion du temps et de deux, sentir Hiro coller à lui... Il frémit doucement à ce contact... Pourtant il avait déjà dormit avec lui... Mais là... Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose...Le souffle de son ami le long de son cou, intensifia ses frissons...Il referma les yeux... Il devait vraiment être fatigué...Il se rendormit assez vite mais l'esprit quelque peu troubler par ce corps souple dont émanait toujours cette douce chaleur...

-T'as froid ? Marmonna Hiro en resserrant son étreinte...Arrête de frissonner comme ça.

Puis comme il n'obtint aucune réponse, il se laissa à nouveau prendre par le sommeil en étouffant un bâillement peu discret...

Quelques heures plus tard il émergea de la douce tiédeur du lit....S'écartant à regret du corps chaud qui dormait contre lui, il s'étira et sortit du lit afin d'aller faire du café...L'odeur du café frais remplit doucement le petit studio...Laissant celui-ci s'écouler tranquillement il alla se glisser sous la douche....

La douce odeur vint jusqu'à son nez, le tirant des bras de Morphée...Il bailla et s'étira comme un chat... Il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait personne... Il se leva lentement et entreprit de préparer quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner... Une fois prêt, il inspecta son T-shirt et constata avec horreur qu'il était plus que tâché... Il l'ôta et commença à chercher après son sac...

Le jeune basiste sortit de la salle de bain ruisselant de la tête aux pieds...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous à quatre pattes par terre ?

Il releva le nez...

-Je cherche mon sac...

-Ton sac ?...Il doit traîner quelque part on le cherchera plus tard...Pour l'instant...

Il l'attrapa par le bras...

-A la douche !

-Euh...Hey doucement...Ch'uis plus un gosse....

Il lui tira la langue et se laissa traîner volontiers dans la salle de bain.

-Odeur ivrogne de bas étage ! Tu devrais arrêter de boire dés que quelque chose ne va pas....

-Gomen.....Hiro...

Il baissa le nez un instant puis commença à retirer ses vêtements....

-Shu-chan...C'est pour toi que je dis ça...Tu ne devrais pas te laisser aller comme ça....Ca ne te ressemble pas....

-Je sais...

Le basiste soupira et l'aida à finir de se déshabiller... Puis le mis sous la douche avec lui....

Il piqua un fard...

- Tu n'as pas déjà pris ta douche toi ?

-T'es sur que tu vas pas faire une connerie ? Si je te laisse seul ?

-Promis...Parole de scout...

Le brun resta dubitatif mais hocha cependant la tête.

-Va déjeuner...C'est prêt...

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et commença à faire couler l'eau....

Il sortit de la douche et laissa son partenaire seul...Il attrapa une serviette et alla s'installer dans le salon pour se sécher....

Il laissa couler l'eau le long de son corps, cela lui faisait un bien fou... Sans compter qu'Hiro avait bien raison... Il puait l'alcool à des kilomètres...

Il devait aussi admettre que cela ne le ressemblait pas de se saouler de la sorte...Il laissa aller sa tête sur le carrelage du mur de la douche...Hiro était toujours inquiet pour lui, il était toujours là quand il faut... Il était tellement doux et gentil...Il avait la peau si douce...Il s'arrêta violemment dans ses pensées, ses joues prenant une teinte pivoine...Il se gifla mentalement et fini de se laver en quatrième vitesse, il sortit de la douche et noua une serviette autour de la taille et en pris une autre pour se sécher les cheveux, il ouvrit la porte et rejoignit son ami...

Il n'avait pas bouger du canapé lit où il s'était finalement rallonger la serviette sur la tête...Il avait tenté d'appeler Yuki mais sans succès la ligne avait été coupé... Comment allait-il annoncer la nouvelle à Shu-chan....

Shuichi examina la table, Hiro n'avait rien touché... et apparemment il avait opté pour se recoucher ...finalement il décida de servir deux tasses de café et vint s'asseoir près de son ami...

Il se redressa et prit sa tasse des mains de son ami...

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?...Il n'y a pas qu'avec Yuki que t'as des problèmes....Je te rappelle à toute fin utile qu'on a un album à faire et que tu n'as pas écrit une seule chanson....

-J'y travail Hiro... Mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas évident...en ce moment... je... je me sens vide... Mon esprit est embrumé...

Il fixa la tasse, son regard complètement perdu dans le noir du café pendant quelques secondes...

-Je ne suis pas professionnel pour un sou... Il faut que je me ressaisisse...

Il se releva brusquement, comme si son énergie habituelle était revenue...

-C'est décidé ! Je vais écrire les meilleures chansons ! On va faire un malheur Hiro !!!

Malheureusement, l'enthousiasme du jeune chanteur et sa vivacité avaient eut raison de la pauvre serviette qui s'effondra au sol...

Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage et soupira...

-C'est pas gagné....

Il se leva et alla se resservir un café...Avec Shuichi dans les parages valait mieux avoir soit une cafetière à porté de main, soit une boite de somnifère....

Son enthousiasme avait parfois tendance à retomber aussi vite qu'il était monté.... Il s'approcha à nouveau et posa sa main sur les longues mèches blondes...

-Tu feras un malheur comme d'habitude. Lui sourit-il doucement. Et Yuki te reviendra en rampant....

-J'espère... mais c'est...euh...pas gagné...

Il baissa le nez et récupéra sa serviette...

-Si tu l'avais entendu et vu Hiro...

La vue du jeune chanteur s'embua...

-Shuichi...Tu sais qu'il est comme ça...Depuis le jour où tu l'as rencontré, il a toujours été ainsi... Il ne montre pas ses sentiments et il est un solitaire....Et toi tu débarque avec armes et bagages dans sa vie, tu bouscules tout et t'installe comme ça...Laisse lui le temps de trouver de nouveaux repères....

-Mmmm j'espère...

Il se releva, le regard encore humide et fit un sourire à Hiro...

-Arigato Hiro... souffla t il

Il fini sa tasse et la posa sur la table, puis parti à nouveau en quête de sa valise de fortune...Le bassiste soupira et attrapa jean et tee-shirt....

-Je sors faire des courses...Tu as besoin de quelque chose....

-Non... Mais je peux venir... ?

Il mit enfin la main sur le sac... Il l'ouvrit et enfila un pantalon et un sweat...

-Oui bien sur... Répondit–il surprit par cette soudaine décision.

Et tous deux sortir... Hiro l'emmena jusqu'au supermarché du coin et fit quelques emplettes pour le dîner et les jours à venir.....

-Tu n'as besoin de rien ? Enfin on pourra aller au centre commercial si tu as besoin de quelques choses de particuliers....

-Ca va aller Hiro... Tu es là et c'est le plus important...

Le jeune aux cheveux rose, sourit à son ami, lui prit quelques sacs et prit un peu d'avance...

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel... il faisait bon...

Il se retourna et continua à marcher à reculons, un sourire toujours peint sur son visage...

-Ne Hiro... On va faire un tour cet après midi ?

-Euh oui si tu veux ...Sourit le bassiste en lui répondant. Où veux-tu aller ?

Hiro sourit intérieurement, Shuichi était encore un enfant par certain côté... Il passait du sourire aux larmes avec une facilité déconcertante....Et à côté de ça, il se tapait de profonde déprime d'un seul coup sans prévenir....

Ses sentiments avaient toujours été troubles à son égard et cela ne datait pas d'hier.... Enfin cette dispute tombait à pique...Il allait récupéré un peu son bonbon rose préféré et avoir un peu de temps juste pour eux...Cela faisait longtemps que cela ne leur était pas arrivée....

Shuichi réfléchit un petit moment, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé ne serait ce qu'un après midi avec Hiro et au fond de lui cela lui manquait énormément...Pour lui n'importe où serait fantastique... il leva les yeux vers le ciel, et eut l'illumination...Il attrapa la main de son ami et commença à courir, un immense sourire ourlait ses lèvres...

-Si on allait à la plage ? Mais si on veut en profiter... va falloir vite rentrer...

-Qui ?...Que ?...Quoi, quand ? Maintenant ?

Hiro le regarda un instant éberlué.... La plage comme ça... C'était bien du Shuichi ça....

-D'accord....Finit-il par répondre en se laissant entraîné.

-Arigato Hiro !!!

Il sauta au cou du guitariste en mode mini Shu, heureux comme jamais il avait été depuis quelques temps...Il reprit ensuite ses paquets et se hâta afin de pouvoir partir tôt et ainsi profiter de l'air marin le plus longtemps...

Ils arrivèrent rapidement et Hiro se chargea de ranger les courses, le temps que Shuichi se charge de leurs sacs respectifs.... Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps et ils descendirent récupérer la moto d'Hiro au sous-sol avant de filer vers la plage....

Sous les coups de une heure, ils arrivèrent à destination, Shuichi ôta son casque et laissa la douce brise marine caresser son visage, il emplit ses poumons de l'air bien faisant... Puis se tourna vers le jeune homme châtain, il lui décocha un doux sourire et attendit que son ami le rejoigne sur le sable frais... Il avait installer les serviettes et avait sortit les sandwich qu'avait préparer Hiro...

-Tu es déjà affamé ?...On viens à peine d'arriver, tu auras tout manger avant la fin de l'après –midi et tu criera famine....

-Mais j'ai pas déjeuner et puis toi non plus... tu dois avoir faim... non ?en tous cas...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son ventre prouvait ses dires de bonbon rose en grognant furieusement...Il se mit à rougir et baissa le nez...

Hiro éclata de rire...Il n'y avait rien à faire Shuichi était et resterait un enfant à ses yeux...Un enfant terriblement séduisant quand il s'y mettait...Il avait parfois trop tendance à jouer avec le feu....

Le bassiste soupira, prit un sandwich et s'allongea sur le sable...le jeune chanteur fit la moue quelques secondes mais très vite il prit son casse croûte et l'entama, il se surpris à observer Hiro à la sauvette, le soleil donnait un éclat étrange et fascinant à ses cheveux, sa peau pâle prenait elle aussi une teinte dorée sous l'astre du jour...Il fini de manger et prit une cannette et en prit une gorgée...

-Bon on va pas rester à griller toute l'après-midi tu vas encore prendre un coup de soleil....Allons nous baigner...Déclara la bassiste...

Puis envoyant tee-shirt et jean sur la tête de son ami, il fila droit vers la mer et plongea...

Il se dégagea de la masse de vêtements et jeta un simulacre de regard noir à son ami, lui promettant vengeance...Il ôta lui aussi ses vêtements et partit à sa poursuite

-Hiro !!! Tu vas me le payer !!!! A l'assaut !!!!

Ni une, ni deux il plongea dans l'eau et se mit en quête du guitariste...

Le distançant facilement le bassiste lui avait mis une bonne distance dans la vue... Puis il se dirigea lentement vers les récifs laissant ainsi tout le temps qu'il lui fallait à Shuichi pour le rejoindre....Le jeune homme n'étant pas franchement un excellent nageur....

Avec plus ou moins de mal, Shu rejoignit enfin Hiro, il était essoufflé, il fit alors la planche...

-Ca fait combien de temps que l'on n'est pas aller ensemble à la plage...Une éternité sans doute...cela m'a manqué...

Le chanteur ne se rendait pas compte qu'il pensait tout haut...

-Oui....Depuis le lycée en fait...Il faut dire que depuis que tu as rencontré Yuki les choses se sont un peu précipitées pour nous... L'entretient avec la NG et puis le single et maintenant l'album...On n'a pas vraiment eu de temps pour nous....Et puis Yuki te prend tout ton temps libre maintenant....

Hiro lui fit un clin d'œil...

-Depuis qu'il est entré dans ta vie.... Nous n'avons plus de temps juste entre nous...

Il sursauta ce qui eut pour effet qu'il bu la tasse... il recracha l'eau salée, il s'ébroua puis fixa le jeune guitariste...il fit un petit sourire

-Gomen Hiro...mais je pense que cela va aller mieux maintenant...

Il soupira et secoua la tête, il ne devait pas se laisser aller... il était avec Hiro et il était bien avec lui... il ne devait pas gâcher ce moment... Cela lui semblait étrange... mais la présence de son ami lui devenait de plus en plus indispensable... il se demandait pourquoi... mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus... il y penserai plus tard... pour le moment il avait une petite vengeance sur le feu... il regarda à nouveau le guitariste, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres...

-Vengeance !!!!

Sans toute autre forme d'alerte, il sauta de tout son poids sur son ami, et tenta désespérément de le couler...

-Baka Shu-chan...Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça....

Il attrapa son ami par le cou et lui frotta les cheveux...Le transformant en boule de poils hérissé.... Puis s'estimant satisfait, il le relâcha et se hissa sur un rocher pour se reposer un peu...

Il fit une moue dépitée, il n'arriverait donc jamais à lui faire boire la tasse ou lui faire peur ? Faut croire qu'Hiro avait un sixième sens...il poussa un soupir vaincu et grimpa pour rejoindre le guitariste qui jouait les lézards...

-Je t'aurais un jour Hiro... crois moi je t'aurais...

Il se vautra sur ces mots près de son ami et laissa les rayons solaires lécher sa peau satinée...

Hiro posa sa main sur les cheveux rose et le tapota doucement...

-Mais oui bien sur...Quand tu veux je suis à ton entière disposition....

Le bonbon édulcoré grogna signe de son mécontentement...il eut une idée... il se releva et sans prévenir, il commença à chatouiller son ami...

-Ah ha !!! Je t'ai eu !!!

Il jubilait, il avait peut être enfin réussit...

Hiro sursauta violemment en se retrouvant sous le corps de son ami qui le tripotait sans vergogne.... Il tenta d'échapper aux mains coquines et inquisitrices qui effleuraient les endroits les plus sensibles de sa peau....

Décidément ce diable rose le connaissait un peu trop....

Il décida de récupérer les choses à son avantage... Il attrapa l'adolescent et le fit passer sous son corps avant de s'asseoir sur ses hanches, puis il lui saisit les poignets et les immobilisa au-dessus de sa tête...

-Bon si on changeait de jeu...

Surpris, Shuichi s'empourpra violemment... il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur s'emballait de la sorte... Ils avaient déjà chahutés de la sorte avant... alors pourquoi il avait l'impression que cette fois c'était différent...

-Euh... Changer de jeu... ?

Hiro se pencha doucement vers lui et ses longs cheveux vinrent caresser le visage poupon de l'adolescent devenu rose .....

-Oui...Miammm....

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres...

Il s'empourpra un peu plus et frissonnait, les cheveux humide et soyeux de son ami effleurant son visage lui arracha un petit soupir...de plus voir Hiro agir de la sorte...cela n'arrangeait en rien...

-Hiro... ?La voix du chanteur n'était qu'un souffle à peine audible et tremblant...

-Ce soir ...T'es de corvée de crêpes ! S'exclama le brun avec un grand sourire...

Puis il lui tira les joues ...

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?....Que j'allais t'embrasser ?...T'es en manque de câlin ?...Tu sais que je suis pas donné Shu-chan....

Puis il lui donna un baiser sur la joue...

-Allez on rentre avant que tu ne devienne plus rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre....

Et il plongea dans l'eau ...Laissant à son ami le temps de reprendre pied et de calmer les battement désordonné de son cœur....Par la même pour se donner aussi une contenance...Car il avait été à la limite de craquer...

Il retraça délicatement de ses doigts fins les lèvres qui l'avaient embrassées quelques secondes auparavant, perdu... Hiro avait un regard étrange et envoûtant à cet instant...Cela le troublait encore plus...Il secoua la tête vivement... Il se faisait des idées... Oui c'est ça... Des idées... Il inspira profondément et plongea pour rejoindre le guitariste... Une fois sur le sable, il se sécha rapidement et renfila ses vêtements...

-T'es prêt on peut y aller ?

Hiro avait attrapé son sac et avait tout rangé dedans...Il s'était rhabillé et attendait près de la moto...

Shuichi remit sa serviette dans son sac qu'il mit ensuite dans son dos... il aquiesca et se dirigea vers son ami... il enfila son casque et ils partirent...Collé contre son dos, il pouvait sentir le corps souple de l'adolescent...Il avait beau le connaître par cœur depuis le temps, il était toujours surprit par la sérénité et la douceur de sa présence quand ils étaient ensemble...

Inconsciemment il prit ses mains et resserra leur pression autour de sa taille...

-Tiens toi !

Surpris, Shuichi s'exécuta... les mèches encore humide d'Hiro caressaient une partie de son visage... l'iode avait ajouter une nouvelle fragrance qui était douce...Sans savoir pourquoi, son corps se lova un peu plus le long du corps élancé du jeune motard... Il ferma les yeux... se sentant en sécurité....

Hiro soupira qu'il était agréable de le retrouver enfin...Il y avait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proche l'un de l'autre.... Ils atteignirent l'appartement beaucoup trop vite à ses yeux... Le voyage bien agréable avait fini trop rapidement....

Il attendit patiemment que Shuichi se sépare de lui ..... Posant doucement l'une de ses mains sur les siennes il murmura...

-On est arrivé Shu-chan.

-Déjà ?!

Il lui avait semblait qu'ils avaient quittés la plage il n'y avait pas si longtemps... il soupira malgré lui et descendit de la moto... Pourquoi se pincement au cœur... Il avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre...Une fois dans l'appartement, Shuichi attrapa sa serviette et celle d'Hiro et alla les étendre...Une fois revenu il prépara de l'eau...

-Tu veux du thé ?

-Oui...Si tu veux....

Il prit sa guitare et se mit à la gratter doucement...Reprenant des airs qu'ils avaient joués ensemble des milliers de fois...

Il sortit les tasses et prépara le thé... Il ferma un instant les yeux et se laissa bercer par la mélodie... Une voix douce, mélancolique et sensuelle envahit le studio... Il n'avait pas oublier c'était l'une de ses préférées... Un tas d'images resurgissant de sa mémoire au fil des notes...

Il laissa mourir la dernière note et laissa échapper un soupir...Cela n'était pas bon...Ce n'était pas ainsi que les choses allaient reprendre leur place....Et ce n'était pas comme ça au fil des souvenirs qu'ils allaient avancé le prochain album....

-Va falloir commencer à travailler...

Il versa le thé dans les tasses... il tendit une des tasses à son ami, il s'assit à ses côtés et prit une gorgée du liquide chaud...

-Oui...et j'ai pas mal de pain sur la planche...je sens que je vais passer quelques nuits blanches... il tira la langue, un petit sourire aux lèvres...

Shuichi n'arrivait pas à écrire une seule ligne en ce moment, mais il avait une drôle d'impression... que d'ici les prochain jours... il allait enfin pouvoir écrire... il tourna un instant son regard vers Hiro... il sentait que ce dernier n'allait pas être étranger à cela... d'une manière ou d'une autre...ça il en était sur...

Le châtain lui prit la tête dans une main et détourna son regard...

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça....

Puis il prit sa tasse et avala une nouvelle gorgée du liquide brûlant....Les choses avaient beaucoup changées depuis qu'ils étaient sous la houlette de NG mais c'était bien ainsi...il y avait des choses qui ne devaient plus être....

Mais il était parfois bien difficile, lorsqu'il le voyait si malheureux de résister à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.....Depuis si longtemps....

Ne s'attendant pas à la réaction de son ami, Il se renversa du thé sur la main, la vive douleur lui fit lâcher la tasse qui se fracassa au sol... il porta la main à ses lèvres...

-Gomen Hiro !!!

Il délaissa sa main qu'il venait de se brûler et commença à ramasser les morceaux....

-Mais enfin laisse ça par terre et va te passer la main sous l'eau froide...Es-tu donc stupide ?

Il attrapa son ami et l'entraîna jusqu'à l'évier et fit couler abondamment l'eau froide sur la rougeur qui s'étendait sur la main fine et blanche....

-Garde ta main sous l'eau froide...Je vais ramasser et après je te mettrais de la biafine...

Il se baissa et ramassa rapidement les morceaux cassés et les mis à la poubelle...Puis un détour par la salle de bain et il récupéra de quoi soigné son chanteur.....

Il laissa couler l'eau bienfaitrice sur sa main, il faut dire qu'il avait fait une belle gaffe encore une fois... Hiro avait l'air en colère, et cela ne lui plaisait pas... au fond de lui, savoir que son ami lui en voulait lui pinça le cœur... une petite larme vint couler le long de sa joue... Il se rendait compte que son guitariste tenait une part importante dans son cœur...et que pour rien au monde il ne voulait pas que cela change...

Il attrapa la larme qui coulait en passant....

-Tu as mal ?...Je vais te faire un bandage...

Il prit l'adolescent par le bras et l'entraîna jusqu'au canapé où il l'assit...Puis il s'installa près de lui et essuya doucement la plaie. Il commença à poser par petite touche la crème cicatrisante....

Il sourit doucement et se laissa faire sans dire mot... Les mains d'Hiro étaient douces et apaisantes, il frémit légèrement au contact de la crème...Il ferma les yeux afin de repousser au fond de lui ces étranges sensations qu'il ressentait à l'heure actuelle...

-Gomen Hiro... Je suis vraiment une nouille quand je m'y mets... Merci de prendre autant soin de moi... Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

Le bassiste hocha légèrement la tête...Ses longues mèches cachaient le trouble qu'il éprouvait à être de nouveau aussi proche de son chanteur...

Il termina de faire pénétrer avec douceur la crème et pansa la main rougit par la brûlure...Puis avec précaution, il déposa un baiser sur le dos de celle-ci...

Un sourire imperceptible ourla ses lèvres... Les yeux toujours clos, il laissa aller sa tête contre l'épaule du châtain... Depuis qu'il est près d'Hiro, il se sentait revivre...Il poussa un léger soupir...

-Comment tu fais depuis tout ce temps pour me supporter... Je suis une vraie tête à claque par moment... Je me giflerai moi-même des fois...

Il se mit à rire doucement, il se sentait ridicule... il avait l'impression d'être une petite vieille qui radotait...

-Tu devrais surtout arrêter ce jeu là....Je ne suis pas sûr que tu mesures vraiment toutes les conséquences de tes actes....

Le guitariste avait posé sa main sur les mèches roses et jouait avec celles-ci....

-Je sais qu'il te manque...Et que tu es en manque de tendresse....Mais je ne suis pas sûr que jouer avec le feu avec moi, soit une bonne idée...

Ses doigts avaient quittés les cheveux souples et caressaient désormais la peau douce de son cou ....

Shuichi resta sans voix...Il jouait avec le feu ? Comment... ? Hiro et lui avait toujours été si proche et ce genre de contact était courrant... Et ce n'était certainement pas un manque d'affection qui serait la cause de tout cela... Il devait l'admettre, depuis qu'il était arrivé chez le guitariste, Shu n'avait quasiment pas pensé à Yuki ; les seuls moments où il y pensait était lorsque son ami en parlait...Ses joues se tintèrent de rouge, mais il ne pu réprimer un frisson... Hiro devait encore plaisanter... Il ne pouvait en être autrement...à cette pensée, son cœur se serra... Il releva la tête de l'épaule de son ami mais n'osait pas affronter son regard... Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête...

Le guitariste soupira....Shuichi ne voulait même plus le regarder dans les yeux...Alors les choses devenaient vraiment grave... Il le repoussa doucement...Inutile de pousser l'expérience plus avant...Shuichi était à Yuki...Et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'immiscer entre eux....

Ses sentiments pour le jeune chanteur étaient troubles.... Mais il ne voulait ni le blesser, ni lui faire de peine ou le mettre mal à l'aise, il y avait bien assez de Yuki pour le faire dix fois par jour....

Il se pencha doucement et l'embrassa sur la joue...

-Je vais dormir chez mes parents ce soir...

Il se leva, prit sa veste et son casque....

Sans réfléchir, il se leva et attrapa son ami par la taille, le serrant contre lui...

-Hiro... ne pars pas... s'il te plait...

Une chose était sur en son esprit, il ne pourrait pas supporter que le jeune homme l'abandonne... Cette idée lui était insupportable... son cœur hurlait de douleur... il avait blesser Hiro...Il s'en voulait...

-Shuichi....

-Gomen Hiro...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, il resserra imperceptiblement son étreinte...

-Si je reste ...Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui va arriver....

Il laissa échapper un soupir...

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes loin de moi Hiro.... ;

Les larmes salées se firent un chemin le long de ses joues...

-Je ne la supporterai pas...

-Shuichi....Je ne pars pas, j'évite seulement de me retrouver dans une situation que je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir gérer à l'heure actuelle...

Il se retourna et essuya doucement les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son chanteur.

Il attrapa la main de son guitariste et le fixa....

-Ca ne devrait pas être à toi de partir Hi Chan...

Il fit un petit sourire, se détourna et alla chercher son sac....

-Désolé pour les soucis que je te cause...

-Shuichi...

Le bassiste l'attrapa par la taille...

-Je ne te chasse pas...Tu es toujours ici chez toi...Tu l'as toujours été et tu le seras toujours...Tu ne me cause aucun soucis....

-Je sais ...Mais je ne veux pas te blesser et apparemment c'est ce que je fais...

-Tu ne me blesses pas...

Le jeune homme le relâcha....

-La seule personne à qui j'en veux c'est à moi... Tu peux rester ici...D'ailleurs je préfère que tu sois là...Cela me rassure....

-A toi ?...Pourquoi ?

Le bonbon rose le regarda surprit...

-J'ai plus peur de te savoir loin qu'auprès de moi...Je dormirais sur le canapé....

Il tendit de nouveau la main vers lui et lui caressa la joue.

-Hiro...

Le jeune chanteur le fixait toujours...Sa surprise se muant en inquiétude....

Le bassiste se pencha doucement et effleura ses lèvres....

-Je vais quand même faire un tour...Avant de faire quelque chose qui nous mettrait tout deux dans l'embarras.

Il frissonna à la fugace caresse, il se laissa porté et noua ses bras autour du cou du guitariste...

-Shuichi....Non pas ça...Je ...

Les lèvres du bassiste s'emparèrent de celle de son chanteur et le renversa sur le lit... Ses mains s'enfouir dans les mèches roses et son corps épousa souplement celui de son ami...

Celui-ci laissait son instinct se guider... il passa ses jambes de chaque côté du bassin de son ami et ainsi l'emprisonner au creux de son corps... l'une de ses main s'égara dans la chevelure châtain...

Le bassiste soupira de bien-être...Il en rêvait depuis si longtemps et il était tel qu'il se l'était imaginé...Sa peau était souple et douce sous son tee-shirt et il sentait bon comme l'océan... Ses mains découvraient avec délices la peau veloutée et satinée...C'était un pur régal.... Les jambes nouées autour de son bassin le tenait lové au creux de ce corps qu'il avait tant désiré et qui s'offrait maintenant à ses caresses....

-J'ai tant envie de toi...Par pitié repousse-moi où je ne vais pas te résister....Supplia le bassiste d'une voix enrouée.

Pour toute réponse, Hiro n'eut qu'un regard fiévreux et empli de désir... Les lèvres du chanteur vinrent se souder aux siennes, dans un baiser passionné et tendre à la fois, l'une de ses mains venant caresser avec douceur sa joue... Il répondit avec ferveur à sa demande et ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à sa ceinture qu'il détacha...ses mains encerclant la taille fine et caressant lentement ses flans, descendant le long de ses hanches... Lui ôtant son bas...

Il ne pu retenir un soupir de bien être... ces mains douces et chaudes qui couraient le long de son corps... il rendit caresses pour caresses et baisers pour baisers... il se sentait submergé par tant d'émotions, de désir... Son corps s'enflammait sous les lèvres de son ami, il se tordait sous le plaisir qu'Hiro lui apportait à chaque seconde...

Les lèvres du bassiste quittèrent celle du chanteur pour s'égarer le long de son cou puis sur ses épaules...Descendant de plus en plus bas jusqu'à son bas-ventre.... Se refermant sur son désir et faisant glisser ses mains sous ses fesses se glissant entre elles pour le préparer à aller plus loin si tel était son souhait....

Relâchant doucement ce qu'il caressait de sa bouche...Il se redressa...

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux...

Il se cambra sous les douces tortures de son ami, et ne pu retenir un gémissement lorsque ce dernier s'empara de sa virilité...Lorsqu'il entendit la voix suave du guitariste, il posa son regard sur lui, son désir grandissant pouvait s'y lire, il fit un signe affirmatif de la tête...

Le souffle court, il réussi à articuler...

-Oui... sa voix était enrouée par l'envie mais malgré tout restait un murmure...

Il eut un instant d'hésitation et son corps trouva tout naturellement sa place dans celui de son ami... Comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus.... Et pourtant c'était la première fois.... IL frémit en se sentant prit dans l'étau de ce corps si doux, si chaud et si souple...

Lentement il se mit à bouger en lui avec énormément de douceur, en de longs mouvements entre ses reins....Ses lèvres s'égarant sur la gorge offerte dans laquelle il planta doucement ses dents...

Il se tordit langoureusement et un soupir de bien être s'échappa de ses lèvres, il noua ses jambes autour du bassiste, suivant le même rythme que ce dernier... son bras s'égara le long de la peau douce et satinée tandis que son autre main s'enfouit dans les mèches châtains...Il frémit lorsque les lèvres d'Hiro se refermèrent sur son cou...Il avait l'impression que tout son corps était envahi par un feu volcanique et qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec **son** guitariste... le plaisir qu'il éprouvait ne cessait de croître...il ne pu retenir un autre gémissement...

-Hiro...

Le jeune homme se mordit violemment les lèvres...Ce corps collé au sien qui s'offrait avec tant de ferveur l'enivrait, sa bouche quitta sa gorge et vint reprendre ses lèvres...

-Tu es si chaud...Viens....Viens...  
Accélérant progressivement le rythme en lui... Il ne cessait de murmurer son prénom...

-Shuichi...

Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée, ses bras se nouèrent autour du cou du jeune homme, il sentait presque de façon palpable l'amour dont Hiro l'entourait, sa douceur, sa délicatesse...La voix enivrante et suave de ce dernier le faisait un peu plus sombrer dans cet océan de luxure...Il ne pu se retenir plus longtemps, dans un ultime cri de pure jouissance, il appela tendrement le nom de son ami puis pris possession de ses lèvres tendres et satinées...

Le bassiste ne pu à son tour se retenir plus longtemps et se libéra dans le corps de son amant... Sa main quitta la douce tiédeur du bas-ventre qu'il n'avait pas lâché et se laissa tomber sur le corps inerte ...

Il entendait les battements de son coeur résonner dans sa poitrine c'était si agréable... Sentant le corps de Shuichi se refermer, il se retira avec précaution mais resta allongé contre celui-ci refusant de se séparer encore de sa chaleur....

Reprenant peu à peu son souffle, le chanteur referma ses bras avec douceur sur le corps chaud et souple de son tendre amant, il caressa doucement le dos de celui-ci, l'une de ses mains s'égarant dans sa chevelure soyeuse... Il était si bien... il souhaitait que cela dure...

Il ferma les yeux ne voulant plus penser à rien d'autre pour l'instant qu'à ce pur moment de plaisir qu'ils avaient partagés... Ils auraient bien le temps de penser au reste demain...

Il se redressa et s'installa à moitié sur le corps du jeune chanteur aux cheveux rose...

-J'ai envie de recommencer...

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son cou et commencèrent à l'embrasser...Tandis que sa main descendaient à nouveau vers son ventre chaud....

-Tu veux ?

C'était étrange mais ce soir il se sentait enfin complet...Il avait l'impression de goûter au bonheur pour la première fois... pourtant... il repoussa cette idée s'attachant au moment présent qu'il chérissait et chérirait jusqu'à son dernier souffle... Pour toute réponse, Hiro n'obtint qu'un doux sourire et des lèvres qui prirent possession des siennes...


End file.
